Chevrolet Cavalier
During Geo's years in the market from 1989 to 1997 and again from 2002 to 2003, the Cavalier was Chevrolet's entry-level car. Year-to-year changes 1991 During its second generation, the Chevrolet Cavalier consisted of a 2-door convertible (RS only), 2-door coupe (RS, VL and Z24 V6), 4-door sedan (RS and VL), and a 4-door station wagon (RS and VL). 1992 A new 6-cylinder Z24 convertible was added to the Cavalier's lineup in 1992. 1994 The 3.1-liter V6 engine and the station wagon models were no longer available after this model year. The last of these models went on sale through early 1995. 1995 Like its Pontiac Sunfire sibling, the Cavalier was all-new for 1995. The latest edition in this million-selling low-priced car line featured a wider track and a longer wheelbase, improvements that were intended to give it a comfort and handling advantage over such competing models as the Ford Escort, Nissan Sentra, Dodge/Plymouth Neon and Toyota Corolla. After it was unveiled at the New York International Automobile Show on March 30, 1994, the all-new Cavalier was launched in stages. The base Cavalier coupes and sedans, formerly the VL, plus the midlevel LS (formerly RS) sedans were priced in July 1994, with sales beginning in September 1994. They were powered by a slightly revised version of the 1994 models' 2.2-liter 4-cylinder engine. Unveiled on February 10, 1995, the performance-oriented 4-cylinder Z24 coupes and convertibles (both formerly RS) featured 2.3-liter Quad 4 powerplants. A 5-speed manual transmission was standard on all Cavalier models except for the sedans (including the LS) and the convertible, which had a 3-speed automatic as standard. A 4-speed automatic was optional on all models, particularly Quad 4 models. Standard features on all models included 4-wheel antilock brake system (ABS), dual airbags, twin sport mirrors, cloth upholstery with Scotchgard, variable-speed wipers and power steering. LS models included air conditioning, 15-in. wheels and tires, tachometer and special body molding. With the RS discontinued, performance enthusiasts were soon able to order the hotter Z24 with its standard 16-in. wheels and tires, upgraded suspension settings for sportier handling, 150-horsepower Quad 4 engine (10 hp more than last year's V6) and sporty looks. 1996 The 1996 models went on sale in September 1995 with no changes to the trim levels. 1999 The convertible continued sales through the 2000 model year. Retail prices 2DR Coupe 4DR Sedan 4DR Wagon 2DR Convertible All 1994 models still remained in the North American market until at least 1996, especially as late as in May. Gallery 94cavaliercoupe.jpg|1993-1994 Chevrolet Cavalier 2-door coupe 94cavaliersedan.jpg|1993-1994 Chevrolet Cavalier 4-door sedan 94cavalierwagon.jpg|1993-1994 Chevrolet Cavalier 4-door wagon 94cavalierrsconvertible.jpg|1994 Chevrolet Cavalier RS 2-door convertible 93cavalierz24.jpg|1993-1994 Chevrolet Cavalier Z24 V6 2-door coupe 94cavalier_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1993-1994 Chevrolet Cavalier 95cavaliercoupe.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier 2-door coupe 95cavaliersedan.jpg|1995-1996 Chevrolet Cavalier 4-door sedan 95cavaliersedan2.jpg 95cavalierlssedan.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier LS 4-door sedan 95cavalierz24.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier Z24 2-door coupe 95cavalierz242.jpg 95cavalier_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995-1996 Chevrolet Cavalier 95cavalierlsconvertible.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier LS 2-door convertible 96cavaliercoupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier 2-door coupe 96cavalierlssedan.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier LS 4-door sedan 96cavalierlssedan2.jpg 96cavalierlssedan3.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier Z24 2-door coupe 96cavalierz24coupe2.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe3.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe4.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe5.jpg 96cavalierlsconvertible.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier LS 2-door convertible 96cavalierlsconvertible(2).jpg|The LS convertible with the rooftop closed 96cavalierlsconvertible(3).jpg 96cavalierlsconvertible(4).jpg|Opening (or closing) the rooftop Video Clips Category:Chevrolet Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:2-door convertibles Category:4-door station wagons Category:Compact vehicles